


Story8ook

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seaward ho! Hang the treasure! It's the glory of the sea that has turned my head.” </p>
<p>- Troll Nicki Minaj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story8ook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DottoraQN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/gifts).




End file.
